wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XL
Zabawili czas jakiś w Płocku, aby się z dziedzictwem i z testamentem opatowym uładzić, a potem, zaopatrzeni w należyte dokumenta, ruszyli dalej, niewiele wypoczywając w drodze, która była łatwa i bezpieczna, gdyż upał osuszył błota, pozwężał rzeki, a gościńce szły krajem spokojnym, zamieszkałym przez lud swojacki i gościnny. Z Sieradza pchnął jednak ostrożny Maćko pachołka do Zgorzelic, ażeby o przybyciu swoim i Jagienkowym oznajmić, skutkiem czego Jaśko, brat Jagienki, wyskoczył ku nim na pół drogi i na czele dwudziestu zbrojnych parobków odprowadził ich do domu. Było przy tym spotkaniu niemało radości, powitań i okrzyków. Jaśko podobny był zawsze do Jagienki jak dwie krople wody, ale już ją przerósł. Chłopak był na schwał: dziarski, wesoły jak nieboszczyk Zych, po którym ochotę do ciągłego śpiewania odziedziczył, a żywy jak skra. Poczuł się też już w latach, w sile i za dojrzałego męża się uważał, bo rządził swymi pachołkami jak prawy wódz, a oni w mig każdy jego rozkaz spełniali, bojąc się widocznie jego powagi i władzy. Dziwili się więc temu Maćko i Jagienka, a on dziwił się także z wielką uciechą urodzie i dwomości siostry, której od dawna nie widział. Mówił przy tym, że już się ku niej wybierał i że maluczko, a byliby go w domu nie zastali, gdyż i tak trzeba mu świat obaczyć, o ludzi się otrzeć, ćwiczenia rycerskiego nabrać i sposobność tu i owdzie znaleźć do potykania się z wędrownymi rycerzami. – Świat i obyczaje ludzkie poznać – rzekł mu na to Maćko – dobra jest to rzecz, gdyż uczy to, jak się w każdej przygodzie znaleźć, co powiedzieć, i wzmaga przyrodzony rozum. Ale co do potykania się, lepiej, że ja ci powiem, iżeś na to jeszcze za młody, niż żeby ci to miał jaki obcy rycerz powiedzieć, któren by cię przy tym wyśmiać nie omieszkał. – Toby po tym śmiechu zapłakał – odrzekł na to Jaśko – a jeśli nie on, to jego żona i dzieci. I spojrzał z okrutną zuchwałością przed siebie, jakby chciał rzec wszystkim wędrownym rycerzom na świecie: "Gotujcie się na śmierć!" Lecz stary rycerz z Bogdańca zapytał: – A Cztan i Wilk ostawili tu was w spokoju? Bo to oni radzi na Jagienkę patrzyli. – Ba! Wilk zabit na Śląsku. Chciał tam jednego kasztelu niemieckiego dobyć i dobył, ale że go kłodą z murów przywalili, więc po dwóch dniach ostatnią parę puścił. – To go szkoda. Chadzał i jego ojciec na Niemców do Śląska, którzy tam nasz naród cisną – i łupy z nich brał... Najgorsze to dobywanie zamków, bo przy nim ni zbroja, ni ćwiczenie rycerskie nie pomoże. Da Bóg, że tam książę Witold nie będzie zamków dobywał, jeno w polu Krzyżaków gnębił... A Cztan? Co z nim słychać? Jaśko począł się śmiać: – Cztan się ożenił! Wziął córkę kmiecia z Wysokiego Brzegu, sławną z urody. Hej! nie tylko gładka dziewka, ale i zaradna, bo Cztanowi niejeden woli z drogi ustąpić, a ona go po włochatym pysku bije i za nozdrza ci go wodzi jako niedźwiedzia na łańcuchu. Rozweselił się, usłyszawszy to, stary rycerz. – Widzisz ją! wszystkie baby jednakie! Jagienka, i ty taka będziesz! Chwała Bogu, że nie było z tymi dwoma zabijakami kłopotu, bo szczerze mówiąc, aże mi to dziwno, że na Bogdańcu złości nie wywarli. – Cztan chciał, ale Wilk, który był mądrzejszy, nie dał mu. Przyjechał do nas do Zgorzelic pytać, co się z Jagienką stało? Rzekłem, iż pojechała po opatowe dziedzictwo. A on powiada: "Czemu zaś mi Maćko o tym nie mówili?" Więc ja znów na to: "A cóż to, Jagienka twoja, żeby ci się mieli opowiadać?!" On też, pomyślawszy chwilę: "Prawda, mówi, że nie moja". I jako to rozum miał bystry, zaraz widać pomiarkował, że was i nas sobie zjedna, jeśli Bogdańca będzie przed Cztanem bronił. Potykali się też na Ławicy wedle Piasków i poszczerbili się wzajem, a potem pili na umór, jak to im się zawdy przytrafiało. – Panie świeć nad Wilkową duszą – rzekł Maćko. I odetchnął głęboko, rad, że w Bogdańcu nie znajdzie innych szkód nad te, których długa jego nieobecność mogła być przyczyną. Jakoż i nie znalazł; owszem, pomnożył się nawet dobytek w stadach, a z niewielkiego stadka świerzop były już źrebaki dwulatki, niektóre – po bojowych fryzyjskich ogierach nad zwykłą miarę rosłe i silne. Szkoda znalazła się tylko w tym, że kilku brańców uciekło, ale niewielu, bo mogli uciekać wyłącznie do Śląska, a tam niemieccy lub zniemczeni rabusie–rycerze gorzej obchodzili się z jeńcami niż szlachta polska. Stare, ogromne domisko pochyliło się jednakże znacznie do upadku. Popękały polepy, skrzywiły się ściany i pułapy, a modrzewiowe belki zrębione przed dwustu albo i więcej laty poczęły próchnieć. We wszystkich izbach, które zamieszkiwał ongi liczny ród Gradów Bogdanieckich, zaciekało w czasie obfitych dżdżów letnich. Dach zdziurawiał i pokrył się całymi kępami zielonych i rudych mchów. Cała budowa przysiadła i wyglądała jak grzyb rozłożysty, ale zmurszały. – Żeby był starunek. toby jeszcze trwało, bo od niedawna zaczęło się psować – mówił Maćko do starego karbowego Kondra–ta, który pod nieobecność panów zawiadował majętnością. A po chwili: – Ja bym i tak do śmierci domieszkał, ale Zbyszkowi kasztel się patrzy. – O dla Boga! Kasztel? – He! Albo co? Była to ulubiona myśl starego postawić Zbyszkowi i przyszłym jego dzieciakom kasztel. Wiedział, że szlachcica, który nie w zwykłym dworcu, ale za rowem i częstokołem siedzi, a przy tym czatownię ma, z której straż spogląda na okolicę, zaraz i sąsiedzi "za coś uważają" – i o urząd mu łatwiej. Dla siebie niewiele już żądał Maćko, ale dla Zbyszka i jego synów nie chciał na małym poprzestać, tym bardziej teraz, gdy majętność wzrosła tak znacznie. "Niechby jeszcze Jagienkę wziął – myślał – a z nią Moczydoły i opatowe dziedzictwo: nikt by w okolicy nie był z nami na równi – co daj Boże!" Ale to wszystko zależało od tego, czy Zbyszko wróci – a to była rzecz niepewna i zależna od łaski boskiej. Mówił sobie tedy Maćko, że trzeba mu być teraz z Panem Bogiem jak najlepiej i nie tylko w niczym mu się nie narazić, ale czym można, to go zjednać. W tej chęci nie żałował dla kościoła w Krześni ni wosku, ni odsepów, ni zwierzyny, a pewnego wieczora, przyjechawszy do Zgorzelic, tak rzekł do Jagienki: – Do Krakowa ci jutro jadę, do grobu świętej naszej królowej Jadwigi. A ona aż zerwała się z ławy ze strachu. – Zaliście dostali jaką złą nowinę? – Nijakiej nowiny nie było, bo i nie mogło jeszcze być. Ale ty pamiętasz, jako wtedy, gdym chorzał od tego zadziora w boku – co toście, wiesz, po bobry ze Zbyszkiem chodzili – ślubowałem, że jeśli Bóg mi wróci zdrowie, to do tego grobu pójdę. Bardzo mi wonczas wszyscy tę chęć chwalili. I pewnie! Ma tam Pan Bóg dość świętej czeladzi, ale przecie byle święty nie znaczy i tam tyle, co nasza Pani, której urazić nie chcę i wskroś tej przyczyny, że mi i o Zbyszka chodzi. – Prawda! jako żywo! – rzekła Jagienka. – Ale żeście dopiero z takiej okrutnej wędrówki wrócili... – To i co! Wolę już wszystko naraz odbyć, a potem siedzieć spokojnie doma aż do Zbyszkowego powrotu. Niech jeno królowa nasza wstawi się za nim do Pana Jezusa, to mu przy dobrej zbroi i dziesięciu Niemców nie poradzi... Będę potem z lepszą nadzieją kasztel budował. – Ale też kości macie niepożyte! – Pewnie, żem jeszcze jary. Powiem ci też i co innego. Niech Jaśko, któren się w drogę rwie, jedzie ze mną. Jam człek doświadczony i pohamować go potrafię. A gdyby przygoda się jaka trafiła – bo to chłopaka ręce swędzą – to wiesz przecie, że i potykać mi się nie nowina, zarówno pieszo, jak konno – na miecze alibo na topory... – Wiem! Nikt go lepiej od was nie ustrzeże. – Ale tak myślę, że nie przygodzi się potykać, bo póki królowa żyła, to pełno bywało w Krakowie obcych rycerzy, którzy jej urodę chcieli oglądać – ale teraz wolą do Malborga ciągnąć, bo tam beczki z małmazją pękatsze. – Ba! przecie jest nowa królowa. A Maćko skrzywił się i machnął ręką: – Widziałem! – i nic więcej nie rzekę – rozumiesz. Po chwili zaś dodał: – Za trzy albo cztery niedziele będziemy z powrotem. Jakoż tak się stało. Kazał tylko stary rycerz poprzysiąc Jaśkowi na rycerską cześć i na głowę świętego Jerzego, że się w żadną dalszą drogę nie będzie napierał – i wyjechali. W Krakowie stanęli bez przygody, bo kraj był spokojny, a od wszelkich napadów ze strony zniemczonych książątek granicznych i zbójów–rycerzy niemieckich ubezpieczał go strach przed potęgą Królestwa i męstwem mieszkańców. Po odprawieniu ślubów dostali się przez Powałę z Taczewa i kniazika Jamonta na dwór królewski. Myślał Maćko, że i na dworze, i po urzędach będą go skwapliwie wypytywali o Krzyżaków, jako człeka, który ich przeznał dobrze i który im się z bliska przypatrywał. Ale po rozmowie z kanclerzem i z miecznikiem krakowskim przekonał się ze zdziwieniem, że wiedzą oni o Krzyżakach nie tylko nie mniej, ale więcej od niego. Wiedziano wszystko aż do najdrobniejszych szczegółów, co się działo i w samym Malborgu, i w innych, choćby najodleglejszych zamkach. Wiedziano, jakie są komendy, jaka gdzie liczba żołnierza, jaka ilość dział, ile czasu potrzeba na zebranie wojsk, jakie są zamiary Krzyżaków na wypadek wojny. Wiedziano nawet o każdym komturze, czy jest człowiek porywczy i zapalczywy, czy rozważny, a zapisywano wszystko tak troskliwie, jakby wojna miała jutro wybuchnąć. Stary rycerz uradował się tym w sercu wielce, zrozumiał bowiem, że do owej wojny gotują się daleko rozważniej, rozumniej i potężniej w Krakowie niż w Malborgu. "Pan Jezus dał nam takie albo i większe męstwo – mówił sobie Maćko – a widać większy rozum i większą zapobiegliwość". I tak wówczas było. Dowiedział się też niebawem, skąd pochodzą owe wiadomości: oto dostarczali ich sami mieszkańcy Prus, ludzie wszystkich stanów, zarówno Polacy jak i Niemcy. Zakon potrafił taką wzbudzić przeciw sobie nienawiść, że wszyscy w Prusiech wyglądali jak zbawienia przyjścia wojsk Jagiełłowych. Maćkowi przypomniało się wówczas, co swego czasu mówił w Malborgu Zyndram z Maszkowic – i jął powtarzać sobie w duchu: – Ten ci ma głowę! czysty ceber! I rozpamiętywał każde jego słowo, a raz zapożyczył nawet od niego mądrości, bo gdy trafiło się, że młody Jaśko począł wypytywać o Krzyżaków, rzekł: – Mocni oni, juchy, są, ale jakoże myślisz? zali nie wyleci z siodła rycerz najmocniejszy, jeśli ma poderżnięty poprąg i strzemiona? – Wyleci, jako to prawda, że tu stoję! – odrzekł młodzianek. – Ha! widzisz! – zawołał grzmiącym głosem Maćko. – Do te–gom cię chciał przywieść! – Bo co? – Bo Zakon to taki rycerz! A po chwili dodał: – Z lada gęby tego nie usłyszysz – nie bój się! I – gdy młody rycerzyk nie mógł jeszcze wymiarkować dobrze, o co chodzi, począł mu rzecz wyjaśniać, zapomniał jednak dodać, że porównanie to nie sam wymyślił, ale że wyszło ono co do słowa z potężnej głowy Zyndrama z Maszkowic. Krzyżacy 72